


【Batfamily】貓咪的五種性格

by LysineNotGlutamate



Series: 賣萌蝙蝠喵喵們的日常 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 蝙蝠家全員貓化靈感來自這邊 : 《貓咪的五種性格類型》(https://news.gamme.com.tw/1479549)，以及網路上一堆可愛又惱人的貓貓視頻www





	1. 像人的貓

阿福第一次遇見布魯斯時，對方還只是小小一坨黑色毛球，連眼睛都還沒睜開地依偎在母親身邊。潘尼沃斯先生自皇家空軍退役後便接下了家族世代傳承的管家一職，替公爵夫婦管理大宅內大小雜務，當然也包括照顧那一窩新生的小貓。

在所有小貓中，布魯斯是最怕生，最黏父母的那一隻。只有當阿福拿著食物引誘時才會稍稍遠離鍾愛的小毯往男人握有小塊濕糧的手心裡蹭。

直到布魯斯大一點後才漸漸的會主動來蹭管家先生。柔韌的身子以S型姿態輕輕擦過漿好筆直的褲管，偶而伴隨一聲若有似無的喵嗚，那睜大的寶藍色眼睛會直直瞪著你，直到賞他一條小魚乾才又狀似無物的離去。不過那翹的老高的尾巴早已出賣布魯斯大少爺的愉悅心情。

當阿福坐在餐廳裡研究下午茶食譜時，布魯斯最愛窩在男人膝頭打盹。後來潘尼沃斯先生發現，或許是烤麵團的味道吸引了這隻半大不小的黑色煤球。

自從發現布魯斯會坐在烤箱面前私毫不眨眼地盯著那些烘烤中的小甜餅，阿福就不再讓少爺獨自一貓待在廚房中，畢竟也許哪天這聰明的渾小子會試圖打開烤箱也說不定，鑑於廚房器具已有多次伴隨神秘貓爪印的不知名損毀紀錄。

還是睡到打呼嚕的少爺最可愛了，阿福一邊思索著晚餐菜色一邊隨意擼著膝上的黑色毛團。

 

當公爵夫婦決定遷居國外而將一窩小貓陸續送人時，布魯斯順理成章入住了潘尼沃斯先生位於郊區的小屋。不過這位大少爺的生活並沒什麼改變。自從阿福因拍攝自家寵物影片在網路上爆紅後，寵物雜誌的邀約使的前軍醫可以放心在家工作。

於是不管在哪邊工作，書房、客廳或是餐桌旁，無論春夏秋冬，男人腿上總會覆著一層油水光亮的黑色毛皮。

阿福曾經以為也許這輩子養布魯斯一隻貓已經足夠，畢竟儘管最大的優點就是很會撒嬌，超愛破壞鍋碗瓢盆-尤其熱衷把水杯自高處推下-依舊沒有其他動物能取代少爺在他心中的地位。

一人一貓一路相伴就是潘尼沃斯先生對未來的想像。

直到有一天少爺撿回了一隻三色斑紋的小貓......


	2. 獵人型的貓

傑森之所以會被布魯斯撿回來，是因為這隻渾身髒兮兮根本看不出毛色的小傢伙偷了少爺的車輪胎。

別以為是隻貓就不能擁有豪車。在布魯斯的那群粉絲贈禮中，少爺最上心的就是一款藍寶堅尼外型的貓抓板。然而不知從何時起，厚紙板外觀開始出現不屬於布魯斯的，明顯小上好幾圈的貓腳印。

布魯斯似乎對自己的玩具上出現陌生貓咪的氣味感到焦躁，阿福看著毛茸茸的大黑貓高聳著背脊用力蹭著瓦楞紙表面，試圖用自己的氣味掩蓋過去。

除此之外，顯然占有慾極強的布魯斯開始日夜蹲守著自己的愛車。直到某個月黑風高的夜晚，賊頭賊腦的傢伙終於再度出現。顯然已獨自流浪一陣的小泥團不屈不撓抓著車底輪胎圖案的位置，簡直有股不整塊撓下來不罷休的氣勢。就在此時，巨大的黑影現身。

潘尼沃斯先生也不確定自家少爺是如何安撫小貓並讓對方留下，第二天早上阿福起床開始準備早餐時就看見一大一小兩隻貓正窩在貓抓板旁打盹，旁邊還有一些罐罐的屍體們。

總之就在迪克因為發情期出外撒歡的那陣子，潘尼沃斯家又多出了一隻貓寶寶。

 

金紅色的毛皮也許彰顯了傑森作為火爆浪子的天性。

也許過早失去父母親的不安感讓傑森總是什麼東西一叼到嘴裡便不輕言放棄，包括兄長的乳頭。

一開始傑森當然也試過去叼布魯斯的，不過這得看黑貓心情。有時在陽光和煦的午後阿福會看見黑色毛團中央窩了隻艷紅的小火焰，但更多時候傑森只會被一巴掌拍開。

這時一向跟其他貓咪們相處愉快的迪克便成了最佳選擇。(雖然隔壁肯特家的大橘貓總愛來串門子，但傑森知道要是他膽敢動克拉克一根毛，布魯斯會吃了他，字面意義上的。)

於是三花與大紅糾纏一塊的毛團幾乎已成潘尼沃斯家最常見的情景之一，小貓在哥哥腹部一邊用小爪子踩踏著乳房周圍，一邊吸吮奶頭。而迪克即使乳頭被吸到紅腫不堪也依然故我的呼呼大睡著。

這情況即使在傑森長得幾乎比布魯斯還大之後依然存在，只是網友們焦點從兄弟骨科轉為擔憂迪克是否終有一天會被橘紅大毛團壓到窒息。

 

喔對了，平時一向不太惹事的傑森少爺只有在一個時候會被阿福罰不准吃罐罐。

那便是他追著小丑到處跑把家裡搞得天翻地覆的時候。

小丑是隻毛上沾染了詭異綠色的老鼠。據說傑森在還是小貓時，某次睡夢中被小丑狠狠咬了一下鼻頭，痛到瞬間驚醒還嗚嗚的哭了起來。雖然很快被一旁半夢半醒的布魯斯撈進懷中安慰，那毛茸茸又溫暖的腹部也沒能削減傑森對小丑的厭惡及恐懼。

從此傑森與小丑成了勢不兩立的仇人，即使一天吸一次吸吮迪克的乳頭也不能緩解他心頭之恨。

好吧，也許吸兩次可以。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 貓底迪狂吸哥哥乳頭的新聞連結: http://www.ettoday.net/news/20170414/904186.htm


	3. 像貓的貓

迪克是隻很能自得其樂的活潑三花貓。

儘管當初被布魯斯叼回家時仍常常扒拉著前門，嗚嗚的想去找早已不知所蹤的親生父母，但顯然大黑貓毛茸茸的肚皮與潘尼沃斯家近乎豪華奢侈的貓攀架很容易就治癒了小貓，當然還有各式的美味罐罐。

也許是來自一個大家庭的關係，阿福發現與自家高冷的老爺相比，迪克能相當自在地與其他貓咪們相處。

例如隔壁瑪莎夫人養的大橘貓克拉克。儘管克拉克最先認識布魯斯，然而驕傲的少爺只是嘲諷了對方一番就轉身離去，還用尾巴甩了友善大男孩一臉的毛，即便這樣克拉克仍維持著對貓來說過於陽光燦爛的笑容。

迪克就不一樣了，幾乎是在見到大橘貓的那一刻起，小小的三花毛團就黏上了對方。阿福工作的書房恰好有一扇落地窗面對著瑪莎夫人花園，時常可見兩隻追逐蝴蝶或松鼠的毛絨身影。

"布魯斯少爺，不去和他們玩嗎 ? 今日天氣可是相當不錯。"

阿福對大腿上那坨黑色物體說。不過只換來了低沉的呼嚕與一兩下對主人手指的輕舔。

"少爺您這樣是交不到朋友的。"

布魯斯乾脆整隻翻過來肚皮朝上，希望他的好管家專心擼貓，別再嘮嘮叨叨。

即便如此，潘尼沃斯先生仍然可以從尾巴擺動的幅度判斷自家少爺其實相當享受克拉克與迪克的陪伴，尤其是三隻貓愉悅的窩在一起舔毛時。大概也只有特製貓甜餅能讓布魯斯露出這種近乎微笑的表情了。

 

迪克顯然證明了自己會是個好哥哥。從傑森開始，到提姆加入，以及後來布魯斯和克拉克生的那兩窩小貓，幾乎大家都有被三花大哥緊抱在懷裡舔毛的經驗。

雖然迪克的乳頭依舊是傑森專用，但潘尼沃斯家每隻小貓們都曾獲贈黏膩的口水以及幾隻用雜色毛戳成的小玩具。

喔對了，阿福其實還相當擅長蒐集貓咪們掉落的毛毛，經過處理過後便成為可以戳成羊毛氈的材料，而只要有一雙巧手及足夠的心思便可以做出一隻隻可愛的毛氈小玩偶。

作為最早來到潘尼沃斯家的小貓(布魯斯不算，他只對阿福的膝蓋以及毀滅一切廚具有興趣)，迪克獲得了最多這種毛氈迷你動物們，累積個幾年後幾乎可以開間頗為壯觀的博物館。

每當新的小貓到來時，迪克除了上前嗅嗅對方味道，互蹭個幾把以及碰碰鼻頭外，最先做的就是與弟弟妹妹們分享他的毛氈玩具。其中深受大小貓喜愛的便是一隻色彩繽紛的知更鳥。

儘管歷經風風雨雨，最初那隻知更鳥早就因毛脫落的太厲害而被阿福換掉了，但不管鳥兒的配色再怎麼更替，依舊受到潘尼沃斯家所有貓咪的喜愛。

偶而我們甚至可以看到克拉克龐大的身軀上黏了一排知更鳥，這大概又是哪隻頑皮小貓弄上去的，儘管個性溫和的橘貓一點也不在意，但如果被布魯斯捉到兇手，一頓貓爪子必定少不了。

而顯然，迪克是那隻最常挨爪子的傢伙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .我忘了三花貓只會是母的或者染色體是XXY的克林菲爾德症公貓...........  
>  就...當作是BUG吧，或者要認為迪克也是母的也行XD


	4. 難相處的貓

達米安是第二窩小貓中的第二隻，在卡珊之後出生，比喬納森、泰瑞以及凱莉年長。

若單論毛色與倔強的脾氣而言，達米安是最像布魯斯的一隻。幸好黑溜溜的小貓沒有破壞廚具的嗜好，否則阿福恐怕得把廚房永久鎖起來了。

不知為何達米安總是一副炸毛的模樣，也不太給別人摸，有一次甚至差點咬傷郵差先生的手。儘管布魯斯吼過他幾次，但憤怒的小毛球依舊膨起全身毛，待在角落怒是每一隻經過的生物。

除此之外，小黑貓完全沒有"分享"的概念。

迪克第一次叼著知更鳥毛氈走過來想與弟弟玩耍時，嘴裡的鳥兒玩偶直接被對方一掌搧下，小傢伙叼著幾乎跟自己身體差不多大的玩具一溜煙竄到貓爬架最頂端，那個只有幼貓能輕易鑽入的狹窄空間，耀武揚威般朝哥哥揮著小爪子，彷彿在說 : 只有我有資格擁有知更鳥玩偶。

後來達米安當然被布魯斯狠狠訓了一頓，小奶貓直到晚餐時刻才再度出現，並顯然對年長黑貓有所顧忌，待布魯斯吃完離開用餐區後才悄悄湊上去食盤。

然而迪克似乎並沒怎麼在意被搶走的玩具，找到弟弟妹妹們並瘋狂舔毛之仍是大三花的每日任務。

 

一般來說潘尼沃斯先生不會對小貓們太過嚴厲，即使哪隻小傢伙一屁股坐在鍵盤上讓還沒來得及存檔的文案直接消失不見(說的就是你，提姆。)，阿福頂多懲罰性的拍拍貓屁股，很少會用上惡名昭彰的噴水器或者扣下罐罐。

但有一次達米安做得實在有些過火，把提姆抓的鮮血直流還得去看獸醫。也是從那次之後，提姆變得比較願意和康納待在隔壁瑪莎夫人家，相較於待在家中受小惡魔的氣。

潘尼沃斯先生決定忽視這隻小貓一陣子來給他點教訓。

雖然達米安一般來說對人類的觸摸沒興趣，甚至可能朝那些毫無惡意的手指來上幾口，但身為複雜難懂的貓星人，小惡魔在某些時候也會需要一點恰當的互動。

事情便發生在達米安被阿福懲罰的第二天。

上午十一點到十二點恰好是潘尼沃斯先生結束上半天工作準備來料理午食的時間，不過這個家的男主人通常會在準備空檔中抽出一點時間與貓咪們玩耍。

常見的情景是這樣的 : 阿福盤腿坐在木質地板上，布魯斯理所當然佔據大腿的位置，其餘小貓們則隨意或坐或趴在附近以及主人的其他部位上。潘尼沃斯先生會輪流愛撫每隻貓星人，當然少不了爭寵情況發生，不過作亂的小貓通常會在布魯斯犀利瞪視下縮回原本位置。

定期上傳類似影片使得阿福成為某種程度上的網紅，雖然確切來說成為網紅的應該是布魯斯以及他的崽子們。

回到事件發生當下，阿福堅守忽視政策，撫摸了每隻貓咪就是不願意瞧邊上那隻高傲的小王子一眼。達米安雖然貌似不在意舔著自己的爪子，但隨著最小的凱莉也被摸到發出滿足的呼嚕聲時，小黑貓覺得自己備受排擠，開始在一旁焦躁地轉圈。

一陣又一陣委屈的瞇嗚從旁響起，阿福驚奇的回頭。達米安幾乎可以算是在哭泣了。

打從出生開始，阿福還沒看過這隻倔強的小貓有任何示弱的一刻。他立刻抱起小貓，親親那皺起的鼻頭，溫柔揉搓著哭到開始打嗝的小貓，當然也免不了一陣叨念。

結果小貓哭累後竟然直接在阿福手裡睡著了。潘尼沃斯先生只得先請布魯斯移動他的尊臀，待大黑貓舒服的窩回地毯角落後才把達米安放回成貓暖呼呼的懷中。

阿福覺得自己身為貓奴且驕傲，儘管達米安少爺的脾氣大概一輩子也改不了了。


	5. 好奇的貓

提姆剛來到這個家時布魯斯還沒懷上第一胎。

身為親戚寄放在這的純種英國短毛貓，提姆自然是乾乾淨淨漂漂亮亮的來到潘尼沃斯家，像個小公主一樣。

從小被人類細心呵護養大的英短顯然對一切新鮮事物充滿興趣。他學著布魯斯對每樣廚具都撓了幾把，滿心歡喜地接受了迪克的舔毛與知更鳥玩具。而儘管一開始因亂動傑森鍾愛的紅色水桶被從貓抓架上推下去，但小小的藍灰毛球只是抖了抖身子便又歡快的朝未知領域進攻。

不知為何這股傻勁很受傑森讚賞。火紅色的大肥貓時常帶著新弟弟一同捕捉些奇怪的小生物，有一陣子阿福老是在家中各處清出一些不知名的小蟲子或小型哺乳類屍體。

傑森因為帶壞弟弟而被扣下了一個月的木天寥，然而顯然有隻狡猾的小賊偷渡不少小零嘴給大紅貓。

別再躲啦提米，阿福肯定有看見傑森窩旁的藍灰色貓毛。

 

即使在第一窩小貓出生後，提姆不再是最受寵的老么，充滿探索慾望的英短依舊有著對這個世界抱持無限熱情。

不過也許是午休時間老是有一群四處亂竄貓崽的咪咪叫打擾，提姆開始轉為搜索各種適合呼呼大睡的地方。

一開始是通往二樓樓梯轉角的三角小空間(對沒錯就是哈利波特的房間)，隨後是窗沿、電視機後、展示櫃之間的夾角、碗櫥，就連沙發間的空隙有一次也被阿福挖出一隻灰撲撲的大貓條。儘管已經不再是苗條的小貓身形，但相較布魯斯以及哥哥們來說，提姆的纖細身材的確讓他有更多可以自由穿梭的空間。

雖然一向聰穎的提姆偶而也會做出硬把自己塞進玻璃沙拉碗的蠢事。這張加上"#A bowl of CAT" 的照片在一小時內就被轉發了近百萬次。

不過浴室水槽依舊是提姆最愛，那怕正打到一半沒存檔的電腦鍵盤也只能排第二。

這可能也跟提姆能自在的開關水龍頭有關係。大家都該看看迪克不慎開啟水柱後的震驚臉以及無比厭世的布魯斯喝水照。

 

話說回來，提姆也把這樣的好奇心用在了這窩小貓中最年幼的橘貓，康納身上。

在小貓們張開眼睛，開始可以四處亂晃後，提姆身後多了一隻小跟班。

一直以來，英短小公貓都是作為布魯斯或哥哥們的跟班存在著，這是第一次提姆體會到當哥哥的感覺。

從小貓還窩在布魯斯身邊吃奶時，提姆就特別注意這隻小貓。儘管是最晚出生的一隻，但繼承自克拉克的橘貓基因注定對方垃圾吃垃圾肥的體型優勢。

果不其然，在將近一歲多時，康納已經差不多和提姆一般大小，從對方的小跟班變成好用耐操的打手。捉蝴蝶什麼的，只要康納出馬，連傑森都不是對手。

提姆顯然對此很滿意，有了他的智商加上康納的體力，他們一定可以聯手統治世界，獲得最多的罐罐。

 

阿福實在不忍心打擾在椅子邊緣睡得四腳朝天的提姆，瞧瞧那微笑的臉龐，大概是做了什麼好夢吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 整理一下:  
> 迪克、傑森是被撿回來的，提姆是寄放在潘尼沃斯家  
> 老爺大超生的第一窩貓崽依照出生順序 : 海倫娜、卡拉、康納、克里斯  
> 第二窩 : 卡珊、達米安、喬納森、泰瑞、凱莉
> 
> 對，沒錯，布魯斯是母貓XD 至於為啥取個男孩名，這又是另一個故事了~  
> (如果有什麼是貓老爺可以做到而人類老爺沒辦法的，那就是一次生五隻XDDDD)


End file.
